willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Emergency Contact
Emergency Contact is the 3rd episode of the ninth season and 197th overall. Grace finds out that that her ex-husband Leo is still listed as her emergency contact. Jack takes on a temporary job as a rehearsal pianist. Karen befriends a 12-year-old girl in the Bronx. Synopsis Last Word While at the gynecologist, Grace has a cancer scare and had to undergo a biopsy. While sedated, the staff calls the person on her emergency contact sheet to take her home. After Leo turns up, she realizes that Karen failed to change her emergency contact person after their divorce. While still recovering from the sedation, Leo takes Grace back to her apartment where they find Will. Before he leaves, Leo says that Will should have probably been her emergency contact even during their marriage because of their "weird" relationship which hindered her from sharing anything with anyone else. Furious at Leo's accusation that their marriage ended because of Will, Grace storms into Leo's office to confront him. She shares that they broke up because she could not forgive him for having an affair no matter how hard she tried, and how he pretended to like golf during their therapy sessions. The two share a sincere moment after realizing that both of them did everything they could to save the marriage. I am an incredible teacher! Jack is starting a temporary job as a rehearsal pianist, teaching an afterschool drama class at the Bronx Boys and Girls Club. Although he starts on a serious note with the children, telling them the acting career is all about rejection, he is surprised that one of the students is a gifted singer, after which Jack proclaims that he is "an incredible teacher". You're not really mean, are you? During Jack's class, Karen meets a teenage girl, Tasha who had just had her first period, asking for help getting a "lady doctor" as she lives with her father and brothers. Karen is hesitant at first but eventually helps the girl by explaining to her that the experience may be unpleasant, but she will survive through it. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Harry Connick, Jr. (Leo Markus) * Laura Kightlinger (Nurse Sheila) * Chris Redd (Alvin) * Ramone Hamilton (Jordan) * Jordan Julian (Tasha) Notes * This is Leo's first episode back since The Finale. Laura Kightlinger also returns as Nurse Sheila. * Jack is back teaching acting. * Jordan sings Ben (1972) by Michael Jackson. The song was previously sung by Will and Grace at the end of the episode Ben? Her?. * Grace mentions that Leo slept with "a blonde", possibly referencing Dr. Danielle Morty. Cultural references * A confused Jack compares himself to actress Amanda Bynes, who have been in and out of rehab during the time. * Upon introducing himself to Alvin, Jack screams "Alvin!", imitating David Seville of Alvin and the Chipmunks. * Karen mentions that Grace is at the "lady doctor" and she does not want to deal with "Grace and her angry inch", referencing the musical Hedwig and the Angry Inch where the titular character had a botched sex reassignment surgery. * When Will expresses how sad he is after watching Princess Diana DVDs, he mentions that she "really is a candle in the wind" after the song Elton John re-wrote for her after her death. * After Will discusses the analogy between their situation with that of Princess Diana's, Grace refers to Leo as "Princess Jambalaya", after the fact that Leo is from Louisiana, where the dish originated. Media Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 9